Trapped
by kamelion
Summary: Daniel is caught in a cave in and uncovers a conspiracy. The rest of the team have their own issues. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

He was trapped. It seemed impossible, surreal even, but the event was laid out before him in painful spurts of evidence. His chest ached, weighed down. He couldn't move his legs. He couldn't see. He could cough, and he did, every time he pulled in a raw, throat-scraping breath. Occasionally the coughs subsided to be replaced with bone weary agony.

He had no idea what happened. He had no idea where he was. If asked who he was, well, he'd have to think about that for a moment too. It definitely wasn't the best situation to be in. He inhaled cautiously, but only because he knew he had to take a breath. This caused him to choke, and start coughing again. He did manage to raise his head this time, which increased the pressure on his chest. It rested again with a thump on the hard ground, floor; whatever it was, it was hard. Too damn hard. Why couldn't he be trapped on a feather bed? Why weren't people trapped on feather beds, with a cup of water nearby, maybe a book . . . he coughed once more and decided that for the moment shallow breaths were best. Very shallow breaths. Realizing suddenly that he had more body than just his head, he gave an experimental tug at his leg, just to see if it was still attached. All he could feel was an agonizing rip that said no movement was good. No movement and shallow breaths. Okay.

Okay.

He could do this.

He blinked. Nothing was visible above him, nothing below him, nothing to either side. It was worse than floating in limbo. He couldn't see what held him down, and was scared to move his hands. He closed his eyes, opened his eyes, closed them, opened them, always to the same scene. Finally he kept them closed, because straining to see hurt more than the throb in his chest. There wasn't anything to see anyway. It would only confirm what he already knew.

Dammit.

He decided the best thing to do at the moment was to pass out. He'd save the anger for later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. He still couldn't see, but his head was aching, so it was still there. Chest still hurt. Still stuck. It was ridiculous. At least the last time he'd been buried under something, whatever higher power was watching had the good grace to knock him completely unconscious by it. His memory triggered, and he could recall his name sounding in the crush of rocks that had covered him, just before he blacked out, "Daniel! Dammit . . . " Oh. Daniel. That was it. Good. Things were looking up. Funny how he could remember the feel of those rocks pounding in on his head, but until now he couldn't remember his own name. It wasn't like his toes could tell him, if they were still there.

Were his toes still there?

He took an experimental deep breath and held it. Better. Still increased the pressure, but he could breathe. He exhaled slowly, inhaled again, exhaled, much the same way as when he sat in front of those candles . . . he winced as another memory fought to break. Candles. The lights flickering against a dark wall, lots of lights flickering against lots of walls . . . the way he could relax, allow his body to melt, and that comforting presence that was always there to guide him back. Yes, that presence. He wanted that presence now. He needed that comfort. He reached into his memory, tried to remember why the lights danced before him. He concentrated on the image in his mind. And he used that to focus, to steady himself. He could hear the deep voice saying that he needs to relax, be still, stop talking! Concentrate. And he had, and it started many sessions that provided comfort when he couldn't wrap his mind around the problem in his head. Well, now he had a problem. Maybe he could levitate the beams off himself.

Beams?

Beams. Some kind of structure; an old, abandoned building. He was in the lowest level, barely more than dirt held back by large wooden beams that stretched across the ceiling and walls like long arms. He'd been looking for something. He'd gone back in to look for something. Alone.

Shit.

No one knew he was there.

They'd figure it out. They were smart. Right? Surely he had people who would look for him, surely he wasn't one of those strange loners that died forgotten, or worse, not known at all. Please, pleasepleaseplease let someone come for him, because getting out of this on his own didn't seem likely. That presence that he felt with the candles, in the yellow glow, that was a smart person. That person would come for him. How long had he been down there?

It was time to pass out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, he had to stay awake longer this time. Blinking still did nothing. He still couldn't move. Joints were aching and he felt flattened. The weight had either shifted, or he was becoming used to it, or. . . . no, he wouldn't think of that. He slowly tried turning his head, there, just a little at a time, very little, god his neck was stiff, but soon he felt the cold soft dirt pressed against his cheek as he pressed his head as far as it would go. He slowly returned it to center, then pressed it in the other direction. It didn't go quite so far, but he could move it. His fingers splayed against the dirt. He stretched them as wide as they would go, then grabbed a fistful of cool powder. No wonder he was coughing. He could sense the dryness in the air, feel the light granules settling on him, in his lungs as he inhaled. He would suffocate before anyone found him, drowned in dust. He raised his head, then set it back down. Splayed his fingers. He wasn't sure where his other hand was, he couldn't find it. It was like his toes. Just gone.

His left hand, though, he knew where that was. He raised it carefully, held it before his unseeing eyes, wiped it on his shirt, just above the hard beam. He could feel that too, and he ran his fingers over it, the rough splinters catching his skin. It was right on his lower ribs and stomach at an angle that laid it across one thigh. Or that was another beam. He could just bend one knee, but the other leg was pinned. His other arm was pinned as well, oh yeah, he could feel that now, a persistent ache that climbed his limb and rested in his shoulder joint. So. That was it. One good hand, and he could move his head. Good, but not enough. A sigh escaped him, and he coughed, and groaned. How long had he lain there already? He knew that mere minutes could creep, fill the spaces like empty hours, and that prospect scared him. How long had he been unconscious this time? He ran his fingers blindly over the beam, taking measure, wondering if he could just nudge it a bit, and if that nudge would be enough to wiggle free. There was just enough room between the beam and the ground to slide his hand under, and right beside his body he could work it in up to his forearm, but no further. He tried to lift it, but there was no way. Two arms probably couldn't move it. He pulled it back and pushed at the upper edge of the beam, grunting his frustration, then pounded on the wood until he pulled his hand back with a sob. Immovable. He was so tired of just laying there, he wanted to see, he wanted out, he wanted out, he wanted out-iwantout-let me out, "out, want out," he blinked and yelled, "Hey! Can anyone hear me? Get me outta here! Get me . . . " and the yell was cut short by coughs that shook his body and tore his chest open. _God, please. Just get me outta this_.

Another memory poked at his brain as his sobs stilled. Crying was of no use anyway, no matter how badly he hurt or how frustrated he was. He was allowed a moment of weakness. He remembered another time, the unexplainable pain, pain so thick he wasn't allowed tears, because it took every breath he had just to survive, wrapped in bandages like the mummies he had studied. Fitting end, except he wasn't ready for the end, or was he? His body had given in slowly, painfully, violently. Escape came not in death, but in the form of an old acquaintance, a soul who looked out for him, a maternal vision of his past curiosity. If he hadn't sat with that monk, if he hadn't made everyone wait while he selfishly explored the meaning on the walls, he'd be dead. That day on Kehb he'd saved his own life. Was it merely to lose it again, here? Two good things came from that, no, scratch that, three. Memories suddenly flooded his mind as his recall sharpened. Ry'ac. He'd seen what was happening, and Teal'c was able to save his son, and his mentor. Teal'c, yes, Daniel smiled; that was the golden comfort. The candles. It was he.

He remembered a time when he had remained by Teal'c's side when he was so ill, pulled him back to reason, and to life, or so the Jaffa had told him. Would Teal'c have died had he not intervened? He had no idea. He was no god. But he had helped. So where was his help? Why were they not coming for him? He felt hot tears once again, and blinked furiously as he pushed against the beam, pounded it, cursed it, made no headway whatsoever. Nothing. He closed his eyes and weakened into yet another nap.

His mind wandered.

_You can't keep sleeping. How am I supposed to talk to you?_

What?

_WAKE UP!_

Daniel's eyes opened. There was nothing to see.

_Reach out. There's a wall near you. _

What?

_Just do it!_

Confused, Daniel tried to turn his head, but his neck was stiff. He reached out, as far as he could, raised his hand just a little, and felt a dirt wall.

_Dig._

"Are you crazy?"

_Move your fingers. Dig._

He sighed and started to claw at the dirt. "This won't work," he said to the air, "I'm underground."

_Dig._

It never occurred to him to question too much, to ask who was there, or to care. He just started to dig, the dirt grinding underneath his nails. He grabbed fistfuls of dirt and tossed it away, coughing at the dust cloud he created. "It's gonna fall in on me."

_Already has done. Keep digging._

Daniel cursed and clawed. After an eternity he could just put his hand in a little cave-like nook. He tried to shift and push his hand further. Nothing. "Dammit, what's the point of this?"

_There's a small piece of wood near your hand. Use it._

Daniel felt around and found it, fumbled it into his sore hand, and poked at the hole, all the while uttering how useless it was, how futile, how wonderful that little burst of light was as the stick poked through. He blinked, winced, grinned, and widened the hole. "This isn't possible. I'm underground."

_You are._

This time he recognized the voice, and turned his head sharply. Jack was there, casually sitting on a beam, wait, on the beam that lay across him. . . "What are you doing?"

_Helping._

"Get the hell off!"

Jack stood obediently and tucked his hands in his pockets. Daniel closed his eyes with a gasp, and tried to get his breath. "Good, better. Now get this thing off me."

_Can't. Need more people._

"What?"

_I said . . ._

"Then get more people!" he gritted, opening his eyes. There was no one to see. "Jack! Jack?" He was gone, the hole was gone, there was no light, and Daniel raised his head and rubbed at his eyes with a sand-covered hand. Oh, this was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, with all due respect, this SUCKS!" Jack pinned the general with angry eyes as he paced the small office furiously.

Hammond was pulled tight, his chin raised as his military command mode resumed. "Colonel, I can assure you . . . "

Jack was in no mood for posturing. "Assure what? That everything will be fine? That we're doing all we can? BULLSHIT!" Below the conference room the gate stood defiantly, watching the proceedings above. Jack could only glare back. "He's missed the last two scheduled check-ins, no word, no nothing! Now what were you going to assure me about?"

"We're all concerned, Colonel . . . "

"We? Then why aren't _we_ out there looking for him?"

"Because we have assurances that he's fine. And you know Dr. Jackson when he gets his head in something." The Texan twang was soothing, and was doing a good job of concealing the general's own doubts. But he knew better than to let the colonel go off half cocked.

But Jack was beyond half-cocked, and it was all he could do not to stick his face into Hammond's like a petulant child trying to make a point. "I don't believe this," he gritted in a low voice, "are you in on something here? Because normally you're the first one to send out a search and rescue. I know Daniel gets his head in things, and God knows he's stubborn and pigheaded and doesn't know what a watch is . . . "

"We have the assurance of the Tekani that he's fine," General Hammond reiterated. "They say he's found what he was looking for, and that they have reminded him to report in. Rather reluctantly, I might add, seems he's chewed more than one head for being interrupted. He's supposed to make contact within the next eight hours, which is what I came in here to tell you." The General straightened his shoulders. "Now, if that doesn't happen, rest assured I will send in the necessary reinforcements."

"General, have you ever known Daniel to miss a check in?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Hammond responded patiently, "And so have you. Look, I'm keeping tabs on this, but for now I have to take their word for it."

"You mean because of the treaty."

"They were good to let us on their world at all, Colonel."

"That's crap! We're doing them a favor!" He stabbed his finger toward the Stargate in the disembarkation room. "I don't trust these people. Nothing but smoke and mirrors. I told Daniel not to go."

Hammond's expression softened for a moment. "You really think he would have listened?"

Jack checked himself. "Well . . . no. . . . "

"This was a chance for him to explore a culture that interested him, and he had the time to do so. We couldn't deny him the opportunity, and until now there was no reason not to trust them." Hammond's expression was grim. He hadn't told O'Neill of his last conversation with the archaeologist, and as much as he hoped the reason for the communications delay was due to the excitement of discovery, his instincts were beginning to tell him differently. Still he had said he would wait . . .

"So you admit you don't trust them."

Hammond sighed. "We wait for eight more hours. If there is no contact, I promise you'll be the first one through that gate to retrieve him."

Jack continued to glare, knowing Hammond would stare back unflinchingly, and he did. "Guess that'll have to be good enough then," Jack said in dissatisfaction. "But don't be surprised if I haunt the gate room."

"I'm surprised you're not there right now."

"Right." And Jack walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Just thought I'd return the favor._

Daniel winced. The light was back, a stick was in his hand, Jack was standing against the far wall. "Wh-what are you talking about?" His head hurt.

_You stayed by me. I stand by you._

Daniel gasped for breath. "You mean Ba'al?"

_Knew you'd remember. Now relax._

"C-can't hurts too bad, t-too much . . . "

_You have to. _

Daniel managed a wry smile. "Since when do I listen to you?"

_Good question. _Jack squatted against the far wall. _But if you don't listen to me now, you'll die. _

"Then I die."

_Now come on, what kind of attitude is that?_

"Oh please, you're not Jack. You don't even sound like Jack. Jack's more sarcastic. You sound like a text book."

_That would make sense. You know I'm not here. Maybe it's your head that sounds like a text book._

"Ah." Daniel sighed. "Perfect. That's what I thought, I'm going nuts."

_Maybe you just don't want to hear sarcasm right now._

"From Jack? It's all he is. Wouldn't sound right otherwise."

_Why do you tolerate him?_

"Him? Or you?"

_Both._

It was an odd question for Jack to ask him, about himself . . . or something like that. "I don't know. He's my friend." He winced. "We've been through a lot."

_Then where is he now?_

The doubt hurt more than the physical pain. "I dunno."

_Shouldn't he have you out of here by now?_

"Aren't you supposed to be helping? This isn't helping."

_It's a logical question._

"He's busy. He doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't care. Hell, I don't know!"

_That's what you think?_

"I think I'm hurt! I think I want outta here, I think, no, I know I want outta here, and I want you to shut up!"

_Okay . . . fine. _The image vanished without any fanfare.

Daniel flipped his head around, and found the vision lost in darkness. No shadows, no sounds, there was nothing but his haggard breathing, lost in the room. He blinked, waited, then reached out. "No, no, wait. I was. . . Come back. . . Don't leave me here. . . ." Nothing happened. "Please, I can't do this. . ."

And in the darkness a small, worn voice groaned, "don't leave me here. . ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight hours passed. Nine, with a message from the Tekani that Dr. Jackson would contact them shortly. Ten. At the eleventh hour, which Jack thought was both appropriate and terrifying, Hammond organized a team to go through the gate. That was when the chevrons activated and the large metal ring started to turn. Jack was about to wet his pants from impatience.

The event horizon formed explosively then settled to its usual calm. Two figures melted through, their fin-like hands clasped in front of them, oddly ridged faces holding a stiff expression that could in no way bode good tidings. Jack walked up to them, his hand braced on his P90, a reminder of just how fucking displeased he was with the situation. "Where's Daniel?"

Milak turned to him. His eyes bulged slightly, giving him the appearance of a startled deer. He twitched constantly and his voice squeaked. He was the last person Jack wanted to talk to while his nerves were on edge.

"He did not return?"

"Nooo," Jack said with false patience, "would I ask if he were here?"

"Dr. Jackson was sent back through." Milak fidgeted. "I don't understand."

"Look, no one came through. The gate's only opened once since he left, and that was to send a team out."

"To our planet?" Milak looked positively panicked.

"Nooo. . ." Jack responded again, slowly, "we do have a lot of other things going on. Much more important things."

"I see."

"If you thought Daniel was here, then why are_ you_ here?"

"We needed to verify."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Verify what?" He turned as General Hammond approached, his eyes hard and unforgiving.

"I believe the two of you owe us an explanation," the general said, curtly. "I want to know where my archaeologist is, and I want to know now."

The creatures turn to look at each other. "We don't know."

Jack's brows rose. "Excuse me?"

"We lost contact. . ."

"I thought _you_ thought he was here?"

"We were told. . ."

"Lost contact? For how long?" Hammond demanded.

"It has been more than seventeen of your hours since we last heard from him."

"Seventeen. . ." Jack was about to swing his P90 round and let loose, but Hammond cut him off.

He took a step toward the creatures, anger flowing tangibly from his expression to their hearts, which seized. "You said he would contact us within eight hours. You mean to tell me you didn't know where he was even then, and that he'd been missing for some time prior?"

"Please understand," Milak said, then hesitated. "No. Beru will explain."

"Beru?" Hammond asked sternly.

The other alien swallowed hard and pulled himself to his full height to muster confidence. Unfortunately that meant he now came to Jack's chest. "We were. . . embarrassed. Please understand that this has nothing to do with us, and that we come to ensure that our treaty. . ."

"Treaty be damned," Hammond snapped. "This is tantamount to kidnaping! We send our man out to you in good faith, he goes missing, and it takes you more than seventeen hours to tell us?"

"Please. . ." Beru sounded like a crying infant, "we did no wrong. He insisted we leave him alone. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone for five and six hours without contact. . . we assumed he would return, and didn't want to alarm you only to have him return. We meant no harm."

Hammond had heard enough. "Colonel, you have a go. At this point I'd say use whatever means necessary to find Dr. Jackson and bring him back." He glanced up at the window where Major Carter sat sullenly. "I'm sure the Major's wishes go with you."

"Can't bring the flu to an unknown world, sir. Tell her to get her ass in bed."

"I'm about to have Dr. Frasier tape her to the wall in the infirmary. Reports on the hour, Colonel. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

The planet had reminded Daniel a bit of Abydos with its dryness, and the blazing sun. The bare landscape stretched to the horizon and beyond with few mounds to stop the flow of sight. His dark shades did little to block the vicious rays. His skin already felt parched. Abydos had been much the same, yet inviting, harkening back to yet another stop on his travels long ago. But this place felt void, just . . . nothing. The Stargate had a layer of dust along its upper rim, and it rained off as the gate shook and the event horizon vanished. And there he was, with a map, several canteens, several more bandanas, his pack, and no idea where to go from here.

When he was first sought out to explore the ancient ruins of Belinrathe, he had been too busy to give the proposal due consideration. Any other time the prospect of helping a culture find its roots would have him through the gate before the event horizon had fully formed, not that it was a good idea. But things had happened.

He got busy.

People did that. He hadn't even realized the offer had been made several more times until a rather nasty email from one of his staff told him, in no uncertain terms, to for god sake's check his inbox because he was tired of passing along the same message over and over. And there would be a copy of the request, per General Hammond for Daniel's own record keeping, but each time it was worded a bit differently, and with growing alarm. Almost as if they were desperate. But once he accepted the assignment, the enthusiasm shown had carried not the slightest tinge of panic or relief, just a happy curiosity that Daniel could relate to. And so here he was, finally. Of course he had expected the search to take place on the Tekani home world and not a different one, but no matter. The SGC had the address. There were three planets within their system. Never mind that this one was practically abandoned. He fought past the feeling that something just wasn't right, and went to work.

When the first crew of helpers arrived, they found Daniel covered to his elbows in dust and cleaning off a tablet in obvious excitement. Hours later five such tablets had been unburied, as well as a possible underground chamber. More crews were sent in along with some odd machinery that cleared away the dusty lands like a leaf blower. Sixteen hours later they were looking at a doorway and a partial hall. The walls were wrinkled with age. Old beams that looked none too steady held back the loose sands. They continued to dig. Daniel checked back with Hammond and requested an extension, which was granted. Three days later they unearthed a city.

The odd thing was, as diligent as the work crews were, Daniel couldn't be certain that they were excited about the discovery. The more they uncovered, the more sullen the group became, and the constant clicks and chatters of work fell into a subdued mechanical drone. The looks became serious.

It came to a head when Daniel translated one of the tablets. The representative of the Tekani government was there, his small presence heightened by his sense of purpose. His attitude put Daniel in mind of one of those politicians that kissed the baby then proclaimed infants as nothing but carriers for germ warfare. His squeal was more annoying than most. "Do you have something?"

Daniel turned and glanced at the odd translation device attached to the alien's throat. He held out the tablet. "Maybe. Does this have any significance?" He watched carefully as the alien analyzed the tablet, turning it over in appendages too large for such a small body. Daniel looked for the same signs of discontent he'd found among the workers. The Tekani representative finally handed the tablet to his aide.

"Nothing. But we will search further." And with that the representative left.

Daniel chewed the inside of his cheek and looked back at the workers who returned to their various jobs in a flurry. He planted his hands firmly on his hips and watched, then bowed his head and exhaled in frustration before returning to work himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General, at this point I don't even know what we are looking for." General Hammond sat in his chair as the small screen before him flickered. Daniel's face was filthy and tired. "Part of me wants to ask for one more extension, but the rest of me wonders what the hell I'm doing here."

Hammond nodded. "I understand your frustration, Dr. Jackson. You mean the Tekani hasn't given you a clue as to the object of your search?"

"Well, we found the temple. The thing is, I thought everyone here would be happy, or as happy as these creatures get anyway. It proves that the Tekani did originate on these worlds and weren't transferred from the Quadran sector as they had feared. Their ancestors are the Rianah, and they are the ones that built the temple." He gave a steady nod. "They do have rights to this world."

"Then what's the problem?"

Daniel shook his head, and even with the bad reception his confusion was obvious. "I can't say. They aren't satisfied, if anything they seem disturbed by the news. They keep ordering more searches, they want more proof, but . . . " he glanced behind him and his voice faded slightly, "it seems they want to disprove what I've just proven, if that makes sense."

"Only in context." Hammond frowned, and threaded his hands together. His forehead creased. "You're telling me they wanted you to find proof that the ruins existed, thus establishing their claim to the planet, and now that you've done that and then some, they want you to retract everything?"

"It's like they've changed their minds or something." Daniel's voice was troubled. "I don't mind telling you. I'm stumped. I don't know if I should help out or run off."

"Should I call you back to the station?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Not yet. I just wanted to make you aware of the situation, and hope there was a way out of this if need be."

Hammond leaned toward the screen. "Dr. Jackson, is there something you're not telling me?"

The screen flickered. "Just that the ruling Dumante party is very anxious to see the results, and everyone around here is getting nervous." Daniel's face was grim. "I think the answers we are bringing is the exact opposite from what they expected."

"Are you in any immediate danger?"

Daniel's eyes widened as the question surprised him. "Danger? No, I wouldn't say that. But I honestly don't know where this is going. All that said, it'll take me two more days just to clear the section of the temple where the altar is supposedly located. Then we'll know."

"I want constant updates. If anything feels wrong, you let me know immediately, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. For all I know they could just be nervous about the effects this cooperation may have on the treaty. The Dumante party wasn't happy about my arrival."

"All the more reason to check in."

"Yes sir. Just . . . remember their ways, General. It doesn't take much to set them off."

"I'm aware of the stipulations set by the treaty, Doctor Jackson. Having you check in doesn't constitute a threat of knowledge exchange."

"I just hope they see it that way." Daniel glanced behind him one last time. "They won't come in to make sure that I'm not leaking information, but they sit and watch me like I'm about to steal something and go through the gate with it."

"They must have very valuable technology."

"They have some interesting things here, but nothing to write home about. I mean I've seen more interesting artifacts at a rummage sale." His voice was laced with irony.

Hammond chuckled. "Either way, keep in touch. And keep your eyes open."

"Hard to see with 'em closed." Daniel flashed a grin and leaned in to turn off the screen. That was the last they heard from him.

It was a rather precarious situation, and all to do with land rights, or in this case, planetary rights. The Belinrathe ruins were on a planet called Telanos, and for some reason both the Tekani and the Rianah wanted possession of the wasteland, each determined to claim it as their own. The ruling party of the Tekani, called the Dumante party, was convinced that the Belinrathe ruins held the key, and their claim to the planet. Enter Daniel Jackson, excavator of worlds.

Knowing something important was out there, just within reach, was enough to set off tempers like a flare. But knowledge that something had been found in such a high stakes game was enough to put even the most genteel soul on a razor's edge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You always were one to get yourself into trouble._

Daniel winced and glanced over to his side. "You again?"

_You were expecting someone else?_

"Could I be that lucky?"

_Daniel, you are one of the luckiest people alive. You're like a cat. You should be dead five times over by now._

"Yeah well, this time the gods may get their wish."

The Jack image leaned in, his imaginary elbows propped on his imaginary knees. _You don't let them. Don't you dare let them. They have something here, something valuable, something they've tapped into. They're afraid._

Daniel tried to remember, tried to force his mind back. "Can't imagine what. This is their world," he winced again, "their . . . I can't think. Head hurts."

_You're bleeding._

"Ya think? God. . . I'm sounding like you."

_This is a bad thing?_

"In a word, yes."

_Why?_

"Oh come on. You have the social skills of a leper."

_And yet people love me._

"Yeah, well. . . yeah. I suppose there's something about your erroneous repartee that people generally find amusing."

_You must be feeling better. Your sentences are getting longer._

"I figure if I'm going to die I may as well get my words in."

_You linguist, you. _Jack leaned back and smiled. _What on earth made you pick up languages anyway?_

"What? I don't know. I was already bilingual. I just didn't stop."

_Ever the over-achiever._

"I prefer to think of it as keeping busy."

_After your parents died._

"Well, its no secret that I buried myself in books after their death. Why are we talking about this?"

_Your parents?_

"Yeah. I mean you don't talk about Charlie."

_You never ask._

"I know better." Daniel tried to shift, and gasped. "Look, I'd rather be unconscious for a while, okay?"

_You already are. Why do you think I'm here?_

"Great. Wonderful. So much for escaping hell."

_I may have to take offense at that._

"I'm offering."

_Why are you pissed at me?_

Daniel tried his hardest to shift, and got nowhere. "Cause you're in my head! Cause you're not here digging me out, cause the last person I'm going to talk to is you!" He gasped and winced at the pain in his head, throwing his good hand up to brace it. "Why-why you, anyway? Why not Teal'c? Why are you in my head, of all people?"

_You trust Teal'c more than me?_

"No. . .maybe. . . it just seems that for this kind of thing Teal'c would pop into my head. You're not exactly known for comfort."

"_And just what am I known for?"_

Daniel groaned. "God, just get me out of this conversation now."

_What am I known for?_

"For being an ass! For making things so damn complicated! For having your hand stuck up your . . . you know what? I'll tell you. One minute you treat me like I have something to say, then you treat me like what I say doesn't matter. You act like having a moralistic outlook, as you call it, is a bad thing. I get sick of it, okay? Your constant debate and rants and blocking my every move. I wasn't needed on field assignments, I was needed in the office!"

_You're wrong and you know it. You just still carry the resentment for a rough time._

"I'm carrying a headache! I can't feel half of my body! I'm bleeding, delirious, and you're here to criticize me more. Just let me die in peace, will ya?"

_Not your style. You never do anything quietly._

Everything was spinning. "I'm not waking up. Go away."

_They're looking for you._

Daniel couldn't concentrate. He blinked lazily. "What?"

_They're here. They're looking for you. _The stick appeared in Daniel's hand once again. _Now dig._

"No."

_Dig!_

"I can't."

Jack's face suddenly lurched at him, overly large and frightening. _You will! Now DIG!_

And in his sleep, Daniel yelled out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dumante Council of the Tekani were to organize in the great hall, which amounted to no more than a pile of sticks thrown together into a sort of rudimentary hovel. The Tekani crowded outside, humming and clicking and chatting amongst themselves as though no one could hear, as though their presence outside was inconspicious. Jack O'Neill kept glancing over his shoulder at the commotion which the Council, who were assembled in some sort of powwow outside, ignored. Teal'c was intimidating in his stance beside the door, casting dark looks at those who dared peek inside. "Tell me again why I'm sitting in a hut that looks like it was designed by one of the three little pigs?" Jack asked him wearily.

Teal'c ignored the reference, which he understood as a part of human juvenile culture. "We are to ascertain the whereabouts of Daniel Jackson."

"Yes, Teal'c, I know that. What I'm asking is, why are we on a world that, while apparently not technologically superior to ours, should have proper housing. I mean, at least to the point where I'm not feeling like I'm in a Wicker Man." Jack shifted on the thin mat he had been provided. Teal'c continued to stand, refusing the courtesy of sitting. His ire wouldn't allow it. He and Daniel Jackson had become good friends. This attitude toward his disappearance was not to be tolerated.

"It would seem our hosts have something to hide, and they are responsible for keeping Daniel Jackson from contacting us."

Jack tapped the end of his P90 against the small table before him. "You've been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"I have."

"I think you hit the nail on the head. Don't even. . . you know what I'm talking about."

"I am indeed becoming accustomed to your idioms."

"Which just makes you a barrel of laughs, Teal'c."

"What are we to do about the situation?"

"What? Daniel Jackson's situation, or the need for improvement in regards to your humor?" Jack's tone mimicked Teal'c's.

"I am certain you understand when I say I am not in the mood for humor, O'Neill," Teal'c responded.

"Yeah." Jack lowered his eyes, then punched the air in frustration and stood. "What's keeping these shrimp so long anyway?" Jack countered Teal'c's expression. "Oh come on, buggy eyes, short scaly bodies, long-ass arms, tell me you didn't make the connection?"

"I have not." Teal'c seemed slightly amused.

"Yeah, well, here enters Papa Shrimp." Jack backed away as the small council filed in, chattering, and taking their small stools. He faced the new arrivals with Teal'c at his side.

The lead Shrimp waited until the Council had settled, then stood. "We have convened . . . "

"Where's Daniel? The hell with this protocol. Where is he?"

The lead Tekani blinked in surprise. "And what makes you think we know?"

"Don't give me that." Jack approached and leaned over the table. "You have to know where he is, you knew where he worked, you know what happened. You know, dammit! This is a disguise that anyone can see through, now where is he?"

There were a few clicks. "He is still on Telanos, at Belinrathe. We are told there was a cave-in. . ."

"What?"

". . . Our people were trapped and killed while uncovering a tablet. That's all we know."

"You. . . you sons of bitches! You rule the roost here, how the hell can that be all you know?"

"Was Daniel Jackson with them at the time of the collapse?" Teal'c asked.

"He was."

It was all Jack could do not to crack that vile head against the small table and serve sushi. "He was in the collapse. And you didn't TELL US?" He reached out and grabbed the leader by -what would be - his shoulder. "Where is he?"

"He is surely dead."

"WHERE IS HE?"

The leader pulled himself from Jack's grip and sat calmly. "We cannot say."

Jack gritted his teeth. "You. . . you son of a . . . " He lunged but was pulled back.

"O'Neill," Teal'c's voice was low and hard. "We have a rough map of the area that Daniel Jackson sent to General Hammond. We will go look for ourselves. The destination was not far from their gate."

Jack pointed. "You will answer for this. Treaty be damned."

"Please understand. This is a delicate situation."

"Delicate. I'll give you a delicate situation. Picture yourself on a skewer over a flame!"

"O'Neill. . ." Teal'c pulled the Colonel by the arm, feeling the tight muscle strain back. "O'Neill!"

Jack turned and faced his teammate. The Jaffa sent him a message in one glance, that further discussion was futile and Daniel didn't have time for it. "Where is this dig?"

"We will get the map."

Jack threw one more venomous look at the leader and followed Teal'c out of the hut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They offered no assistance whatsoever?" Hammond had heard of alien races that kept to themselves, but this one . . . "Not even to rescue their own?"

"Sir, whatever cockeyed excuse they try to give you for not going down there, forget it. They're scared. Daniel obviously found something that they didn't like, and I think they're trying to hide."

"And you want to go look for him at this dig."

"Yes, sir." The response was a formality. Jack was going with or without the general's blessings.

Fortunately the general was easy to reason with. "They've offered us very little in return, and put the life of one of my men in danger. How many teams do you need?"

"At the moment, sir, just one to guard the gate. We'll send for reinforcements once we get a handle on what's up."

"You have a go. I'll send SG5 to back you up. Contact me as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir." Jack shouldered his P90, and Teal'c leaned his staff weapon against his side. Hammond nodded and retreated to the control room where he ordered SG5 to the gate room for immediate deployment, and laid in orders for activation.

He didn't understand it. He couldn't believe they would just leave their own kind to perish, and the fact that Daniel, who acted in good faith, was there, riled him more. His teeth clenched and he glanced at his watch. The second had was moving too slowly. Where the hell was SG5? He snapped at Sgt. Siler, who was walking through, and the man merely replied that last he saw they were in the locker room gearing up. Siler always had a calm "at work" demeanor that Hammond admired. Not today. He yelled at Siler, to tell the team to get their asses to the disembarkation room, NOW. Siler had seen that particular look on the General's face before, and his stoic frame broke as he hurried off, running into Carter on the stairs. Hammond sighed and braced himself on the table. "Major . . . "

"I know, but I heard Daniel's in trouble."

"You should be in bed."

"I'm fine, sir. Request permission to . . . "

"Denied, Major, and you know better than to ask! Last report had listed a fever of one hundred and two. You should be back in the infirmary, or home."

"You can't expect me to just stay in the infirmary, sir! Not now."

She was right. What's more, he realized he wanted her presence nearby. But she looked weak, her blue eyes dull with fever, her cheeks flushed, her motions uncertain. Not to mention the whole contagious thing. "Major, you may have to sit this one out. You can't risk getting the whole of the SGC sick, never mind contaminating another world." He saw the familiar flash of temper, followed by reasoning. _That's my girl. _

"Of course you're right, sir. Just one thing. . ."

"I will keep you fully informed, no question. Now will you return to the infirmary, or should I call Dr. Frasier to send for an escort?"

Sam nodded, not pleased, but having little choice. She inhaled and winced, then carefully made her way back down the stairs as SG5 filed into the gate room. Hammond could hear O'Neill give a quick briefing on the situation, and saw him look up. The chevrons started to activate, and the team and a half vanished into blue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn!" Jack whipped out his bandana and covered his nose as the white sands grated his skin. Teal'c did the same, as did the other team, and they ducked down and ran for a nearby shelter, a tent whipping about in the winds. Jack pulled the fabric down over the poles and tried to secure it. "They're shrimp, for god's sake! What the hell do they want with the desert?"

"I believe their genetic makeup is geared more toward this type of environment than water, O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled over the roar. "Their armor would protect them against storms of this nature!"

"Still don't know what they want with this place!"

"Daniel Jackson was not forthcoming in his objective?"

Jack managed to shake his head. "All I know is they wanted help finding some altar. Supposed to be proof that they originated from this planet. Think it's some kind of domestic dispute, two races each putting claim to this piece of garbage!"

Teal'c nodded and frowned into the distance. "We aren't going anywhere at the moment, O'Neill."

"Yeah, I caught that." Jack sighed and turned to the rest of the team. "Check your supplies," he said loudly. "If this doesn't let up in the next hour, we'll head back and try again." No point in trying to find anything now. He couldn't even see the Stargate for the sand.


	5. Chapter 5

She was sulking. Of course she was alone, so she was allowed to sulk. Sulk and stare at her screen and pout like the little girl she always wanted to be, not the one that had to constantly be strong when in sight of her father.

Now he showed more emotion than she did.

Sam cursed and keyed up another search in her files. She was certain there was something there about the Tekani, something hidden, some fact or factoid that she could pull out of her ass and throw at the team rather than sitting there like a lump of blond hair and boobs. She tugged at her shirt in annoyance. Her fever was sweating off, again, and she had removed her bra for comfort. She cursed the men for not having to put up with such accouterments.

She reached for her juice, blinking away the blurriness. The screen danced stubbornly in front of her, taunting her like a playful child, not sitting still long enough to be useful. Dammit, what good was she if she couldn't even think straight?

Not much. And the cold medicine was kicking in.

Sam sneezed, not able to stop herself before reaching for the tissue. At least the nausea had stopped. One week with no food and an IV for two days after had Janet on pins and needles. She didn't like for her friends to be hurt, or ill, and she had formed a bond with the foremost stargate team. She and Sam had become very close, to the point where Janet was a bit obsessive about her friend's health, as though that was the main thing she could offer in exchange for companionship. It was good to have such a close buddy as a doc. It also sucked to have such a close buddy as a doc.

Sam had finally convinced Janet to let her use one of the quarantine rooms rather than staying in the infirmary. Then she could work in peace without the eagle eye watching for signs of weakness, not unlike what she was currently experiencing. Her eyes were drooping, her movements sluggish. There was a near overwhelming urge to sleep, and she gave in, closing her computer and putting it on the table beside her. She curled up in her bed, still trying to work out the latest crisis in a muddled brain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel could just hear the roar outside, and feel the air grow heavier. He coughed weakly, waving his good hand in front of his face, but it just seemed to stir more dust. No, not dust, sand. It was stirring sand. There was sand trickling in between the beams. Terrific. He palmed the floor, scooped up a handful of sand and allowed it to filter through his fingers. Then he passed his upturned palm through the air until he found the leak. It wasn't pouring in slowly. He wouldn't be that lucky. Well. Got ourselves in a bit of a rut, haven't we Daniel?

_I'd say so._

"I'd hope you'd be more useful than that." Daniel winced and realized he could lift his head slightly higher this time. Was he stronger, or just more desperate?

_Ready to dig again?_

"Are you kidding? This crap is coming in on me!"

_Then maybe you should leave._

"Stating the obvious isn't helpful either, Jack."

_That's what you do! _Jack was offended.

"No, that's how you perceive it."

_Maybe. _The stick appeared in Daniel's hand.

"Does this mean I've passed out again?" Daniel reached out and realized he held nothing, he was talking to no one, and again there was no hole. He cautiously touched his head and felt moisture and a pain that rivaled only his chest being blown apart by a staff weapon. Then he had been able to crawl to a sarcophagus. "So," he said aloud, "I'm hallucinating." Okay. Not the best thing, but he could raise his head higher. He tried again to shift the beam that held him down, wondering if the loose sands had somehow caused the partially propped beam to become dislodged. It had, and he pushed, then cried out as it shifted downwards, landing full on his abdomen and chest. Sand poured over his face. Daniel tossed his head from side to side frantically, coughing and sputtering until it settled. "Aw, DAMMIT! Son of a BITCH!" He never felt more helpless in his life. The coughing continued as the sand stream to his right continued to flow. Tears of frustration flowed as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sand storm had eased, creating small dunes on what had been a desolate landscape. The team wasted no time in exiting their tents to a dismal scene; there was no sign of a dig anywhere. No sign that anyone had been in the area, other than the tent they took refuge in. Jack turned to Teal'c. "Let me see the map." Teal'c handed it over, and Jack studied it, turning it one way and the next, until he pointed. "Here. This has to be it."

"Are you certain, O'Neill?"

"No."

"Then I will look." Teal'c accepted the map and frowned at it, then gazed out over the sands. His sigh was deep. "This is difficult."

"I'm really, really hoping Daniel isn't buried under that. It would give needle in a haystack a bad name." Jack pulled out his compass and glanced up at the sun, then back at the map.

Teal'c nodded and continued to study. "I believe we should take your first suggestion, O'Neill. It does look like the best place to start." He pointed to an invisible point in the distance.

"Right." Jack turned. "You guys keep your ears on."

"Yes sir," Sgt Miller replied, and positioned his men around the gate. Jack and Teal'c covered their mouths with bandanas and started out.

Breathing sandpaper would have been easier. The air was tight and dry, hazy in the odd sunlight. There were no shadows, nothing to cast one. The sands twisted in a snakelike pattern that was no more than the fingerprint of the wind as they walked toward a faint horizon, seeming to go nowhere. Jack felt like he was walking in place and to stop several times to get his bearings, finally sitting in the sand to study the map. Teal'c didn't complain, but sat heavily beside his friend.

Jack surveyed the area. His jaw worked, he chewed the inside of his lips, worried his cheek. His eyes were squinted behind the dark glasses. He removed them and wiped his face with the back of his gloved hand, then removed the glove and did it again. Pinching his temples, he then sat motionlessly.

Teal'c knew better than to try and reassure O'Neill. He himself was flooded with guilt and pessimism. It was unusual to feel so hopeless, and yet for a moment as he looked out over the large dunes, he did. O'Neill wasn't exaggerating when he mentioned the needle in the haystack. This would be like finding a tel nor in a vaktalorak. He sat quietly. Closed his eyes. A quick session of Kel'Noreem probably wouldn't hurt, if O'Neill was going to rest and think. He relaxed. He could remember the time when Daniel was misplaced, out of phase, a result of looking into a crystal skull that held more power than anyone knew. He had been in Kel'Noreem then, and felt a presence. He didn't realize it then, but it had been Daniel, there in the room with him, pleading for help. He had realized there were times when he was able to reach out during his session, and touch those he cared about. Without the aid of his symbiote it was much harder to do. But if he could reach out, just maybe. . . he could remember Daniel's touch in his mind, a blueprint. He allowed his body to relax further.

A tap on the shoulder brought him back. Jack's glasses were back on, his face unreadable. Without another word they stood and continued the trek across the dunes.

Jack walked in silence. Teal'c resisted the urge to glance at the colonel, to inquire, to press him to talk. He knew humans often preferred to suffer rather than admit their discomfort, but something about his demeanor was going past the concern for the well being of a friend. He finally spoke. "Something else troubles you, O'Neill."

The statement left no room for an out. Jack frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"You look exceptionally disturbed."

"Oh, I don't know. Just have my friend trapped underground, dead or alive, and by god he better be alive. Or I'll kill him myself." Teal'c puzzled about the statement as O'Neill continued. "I can't believe they left him to die. After all he did for them, they won't help. Useless pieces of, they're good for a spit. Slow roast over a very hot flame."

"I would not find them appetizing."

"Gotta work on the timing of your humor, T."

"That was not an attempt at humor. For I would gladly roast them alongside you."

Jack stopped for a moment. "T, are you okay?"

"Why do you ask, O'Neill?"

"No reason. Just more venom in your voice than I expected."

Teal'c stopped grinding his teeth long enough to answer, "I feel very angry. I have not felt this kind of anger since. . ." he stopped.

"Since what?" Jack paused, not looking at Teal'c but at the landscape before them. "Since Daniel died? Or whatever that was."

Teal'c was surprised to hear the comment, and slightly mystified that Jack had so accurately ventured into his thoughts. "It took time, but I was truly happy for him, because he had achieved the ultimate. However, for a time after his return . . . I felt anger. I had thought him worthy of ascension. It is the greatest of honors."

Jack's expression couldn't be seen, but his posture tensed in shock. "He was worthy, T, and don't you ever think otherwise, you got that? Those glowy assholes aren't good enough for him. Their loss."

Teal'c shook his head slowly. "It did not feel right. I felt anger after his return. I felt as though he had failed. Then I took notice of all the things about him that I missed."

"You mean like the endless prattle, the bottomless coffee cup, the mixed up files, the hyper active tendency. . ."

"Actually I believe he has mellowed somewhat."

"Nah, he's pulling your leg. Try drinking him under a table." Jack smiled, then sobered. "Teal'c, what's the point to this microtirade?"

The Jaffa rounded his shoulders, popping the joints. He continued. "It took time, but I was glad of his return. Especially after he helped Ry'ac. We started Kel'Noreem together. It was pleasant. We were able to discuss our troubles and thoughts. I enjoyed his company in a way that I never had before."

"And the problem is?"

"If he has not survived, should I not have been grateful for his return sooner?"

Jack's heart stopped, just for a moment. He reached out for his friend's arm. "What, is this blame I hear? Teal'c, you have a panache for carrying guilt, you know that? Especially where Daniel is concerned."

"Then you do not think I was unjust in my initial reaction." His eyes were lowered.

"Teal'c, you feel what you feel. Right or wrong. Now me, I'm going to be royally pissed if . . . you know . . . and I didn't get to be there, or anything, I mean if he had to alone . . ." his voice trailed off, and he looked at Teal'c from underneath the brim of his cap. He'd never told anyone how Daniel's last day affected him. How he muddled through, not really able to say what was needed, although Daniel seemed to understand. Then he came back. And now he was gone again? Not only was it not fair, it just really sucked. Sucked shit. But then again, this was Daniel they were talking about, "You know Teal'c, he's always had a way of cheating death. I mean how many times was he supposed to die? Even with the glow-club, I mean he always comes back. He's worse than a cat."

"Then you believe there is hope."

Jack was rather surprised that Teal'c didn't. "Where he's concerned, there's always the possibility of the absurdly impossible. He's alive. Don't you think different for a second."

Teal'c nodded, his resolution to find Daniel now a doubly firm commitment in his mind. And it was this commitment that led him on in a blind vision, where he pointed victoriously toward a ruin.

It was lower than the surrounding area, being a dig. The storm had blown the sands about, but the dig had been protected in the lee of a makeshift dune; buried, but not completely covered. They wasted no time sliding down to the large post that marked the entrance. Weapons were thrown aside as well as packs, and they dented the sand where they landed. Teal'c was faster than Jack, and launched himself at the opening, pulling aside the sand powerfully. His face betrayed the tension Jack felt himself as he joined his friend and started shoveling. Neither spoke except to curse as the opening tried to fall in on itself. Teal'c braced the beams, and they worked their way inside.

Once in, they could just stand in a low crouch. A sweep of their flashlights showed nothing but timbers and sands mingled with odd clay. A body could be seen, half buried. Jack flipped it over and grunted. "Fish. Guess no one told these guys they can't live in sand." His tone was sympathetic despite his words, and he cleared the rest of the debris from the body. Another could be seen a few feet away, and another nearly completely covered by what appeared to be stone.

"They are all dead." Teal'c toed an alien that lay at his feet, his large eyes glazed and staring upwards, like a meal on a plate.

"Well, this has ruined my appetite for seafood." Jack examined the walls. "Surely this isn't the only room."

Teal'c nodded and ventured a yell. "Daniel Jackson! Can you hear me?" He listened intently, and turned to Jack, who was listening just as intently, if not more so.

"Daniel?" He heard the apprehension in his own voice and grimaced. Gesturing with his light, they moved to the far wall and started patting the surface, running their hands along the beams, wincing as they groaned. Teal'c was looking more nervous.

"This isn't safe."

"I hear ya."

"We must find him quickly."

"I know, Teal'c, I know."

Teal'c saw the look on Jack's face and sighed inwardly. Of course he was stating the obvious. He didn't mean to, but for some reason he felt the need for words. The thought that his friend was nearby yet out of reach made him feel as helpless as the day Daniel died, and he hated feeling helpless. It angered him. He was tired of being angry. He growled low in his chest and struck out at the boards, watching in awe as it gave way to reveal another room, a long room, almost a hall. He carefully worked his way to the new opening and stuck his head through. It was a room, and further on he could see another opening leading to yet another room. He forced the hole wider while calling out to O'Neill and wondered if for once, his temper didn't get the better of him, but guided him instead.

They dropped through the opening and hesitated, then headed for the next room. This area closed in around them, becoming suffocating and forcing them to crawl on their stomachs. And in the corner was a hole, and in this hole was yet another room, and as Teal'c shown his light through . . .

"O'Neill! Over here!"

Jack scurried over to Teal'c, who had thrown down his light, angled it toward the hole, and started pulling at the lip of the hole. Jack climbed over him, ceasing his activities, and peered through. After a broad sweep his light fell on Daniel, his body buried to his chest with sands and debris. Two large beams pinned him, on across his lower legs and one across his chest and abdomen. "Daniel!" Jack's voice cracked in the dry air. "Daniel, you hear me?" He shined the light directly on his friend's face. "Daniel! Teal'c, dig!"

"I am trying." O'Neill was in the way. He realized this and inched aside, pressed against the wall in the tiny area, and dug his hands into the soft clay which fell around them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Message from Sg1, sir."

"Put it through. And send for Major Carter." Hammond knew if he didn't allow Sam access to the control room to hear this, he'd be holding his ass in his hands. The poor woman had enough to worry about, and walking to the infirmary to send her news just seemed callous for some reason. Besides, he had a gut instinct that she had coerced Janet into allowing her to quarantine herself in her office, so she could at least do something useful. Her fever was nearly gone, the contagion combated. Keeping her from working was impossible. If anything, it would help, she hated lying in bed. And if she was in her office, Hammond didn't want to know about it.

Apparently she was, because she appeared in the control room in record time, meaning she didn't have to talk her way out of the infirmary. "General?" she croaked, and cleared her throat. Didn't venture another word, just looked at the man imploringly.

"We have a signal from SG1. Seems they've found Dr. Jackson. We're waiting for Colonel O'Neill to send word, he radioed to the support team who radioed here. Message was simply that he would send a message asap."

"Sounds like the Colonel," Sam muttered as best she could, and sat slumped on a stool, waiting impatiently.

Hammond allowed himself a smile as he straightened his back and clasped his hands behind him. Waiting was what he did most, and the more he did it, the less he liked it. There wasn't a worse feeling he could think of that knowing someone he cared about was in danger, and all he could do was wait. It happened all too frequently, and the pressure was taking its toll.

The first sign was the way his mind wandered when conducting a briefing, when he should be listening to the opinions of the men and women before him. Instead of analyzing the facts, he found himself fretting about the possibilities of what might happen. He had scratched more than one mission due to his own increasing paranoia than a rational reason. Years of having everything under the sun thrown at him hadn't desensitized him, but made him all too aware of the risks his teams faced on an ongoing basis. One would think that was a good thing, but only if one was aiming for a heart attack.

He was getting too old for such stress.

Sam was drooping, and it was all Hammond could do not to send her to her bed. He knew she was in the same boat as he was, playing the damned waiting game when she should be out there doing something. He knew it hurt her even more, because she usually was the one in the field, the one solving the problems. Sidelines were fun at sporting events, but not when a life was on the line.

Hell, these days the sideline at any event was too much. He needed something where he could send people off to do different dirty work, and not have to look them in the eye as they crossed the threshold.

Getting too old.

So he did what he had been doing for the past seven years.

He waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel could hear Jack muttering something, and wanted the man to just shut up. He couldn't concentrate on the stick in his hand, trying to aim it at the hole was like trying to thread a needle blind, because what he was seeing wasn't helping him much. The hole kept moving and shifting and blurring, and if he had the strength he would have thrown the stick aside and yelled at the top of his lungs. His hand fell limply.

_You ass._

"Backatcha." Daniel's eyelids fluttered.

_No, you can't rest. Not now._

"Up yours."

_Daniel . . . _

"I can't, Jack. Sorry. Can't." His eyes closed.

Daniel? Daniel!

Why am I calling my own name?

"Daniel Jackson!"

That's not Jack. Why are you calling me that?

"Daniel Jackson, can you respond?"

Dammit Jack, shut up, you don't call me that, you don't even call me Danny anymore . . .

"Daniel Jackson!"

Okay, that sounded downright desperate, and close. And loud. Daniel forced his eyes to peek through cemented lids. No stick, no Jack. No duh. But, what – was that what he thought it was?

Who he thought it was?

"Teal'c . . . " His voice was gritty and thin.

"Daniel?" Okay, now he was confused, because that did sound like Jack. His vision tried to focus on the voice, trying to connect the sensation with some sort of reality, but as usual he couldn't. He allowed himself to pass out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, perhaps you can try Colonel O'Neill again," Sam had never felt such impatience in her life.

Hammond knew the feeling. It had been an hour since the initial contact, and still no word passed through. They didn't know if Daniel was alive and injured, if Teal'c and O'Neill were safe or now buried under rubble. He didn't know if they needed another support team, a medical team, Frasier. . . he was five minutes away from going through the gate himself. The hell with this. He turned to Carter as static spat over the speakers, and Walter put his hand to his ear. "It's Colonel O'Neill, sir."

"Put him through. Colonel? What can you tell us?" To hell with beating around the bush.

"Sorry for the delay, sir, we've been trying to get to Daniel."

"Is he okay?" Sam was by the General's side.

"If you call being buried underneath three tons of rubble okay." Hammond saw Sam pale and braced her, sitting her back on her stool before she fell over. "He was conscious, but we haven't heard another peep out of him. Getting him out is tricky, but we're managing. Teal'c's digging, I had to back out to use the radio."

"Do you need another team?" Hammond asked.

"No, sir, but only because we couldn't fit another one down here. Better put Frasier on alert, I think Daniel's gonna need her."

"She'll be ready in the gateroom. You just say the word. Are you two all right?"

"Sand in the lungs. No big." Jack accentuated the remark with a cough. "Need to get back down there, sir . . . "

"Any idea how long this will take?"

"We don't have much longer." The underlying message was, Daniel didn't have much longer.

"Understood, good luck. Let us know as soon as you have him out!"

"Yes sir," and the transmission cut abruptly.

Hammond turned to Sam. "Will you go and tell Dr. Fraiser that her services are required?"

"Yes, sir." Sam stood.

"And get checked out. Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Sam smiled faintly in response and allowed the comment to bounce off as she rushed to the infirmary as quickly as her abused body would let her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teal'c could almost get his body through. The problem was, trying to shift things so that he could squeeze through meant debris falling near Daniel. Teal'c could see him more clearly now, his body buried from the chest down beneath sand and heavy beams. There was a small pile of sand near his head which leaked from the beam above. He must have thought the world was falling in around him. Teal'c heard shuffling and shone his beam on O'Neill. "Did you reach General Hammond?'

"Yeah, told him to have medical on alert. How is he?"

"There has been no change." Teal'c voice was thick with frustration. "I can almost force my way into the room. There appears to be a support beam directly beneath the hole, I believe it is the only thing keeping us from falling."

"Maybe I should go. Think I can get in there easier." Jack eyed the Jaffa's girth.

"The drop is steep. Your knees would not appreciate the impact."

"Well. . ." Jack tried to think of a snappy answer, but his concern dulled his wit. "Just get in there, will you?"

Teal'c turned back to the hole and continued to pull at the side walls, widening the space an inch at a time while keeping an eye on his friend below him. "Once I am through, I may be able to assist you. I do not believe I can move that beam off of him myself."

"Right." Jack had resumed his place, digging carefully, feeling the granules work into the grooves of his skin. "How about now?"

"I will try." Teal'c pulled back and removed his vest. He gave Jack a long look, almost seeking reassurance, and pushed his arms through the hole. Once cleared, he braced them and forced his torso in, feeling the beam directly below him bend. He froze, waiting.

"Teal'c?"

"I do not wish to bring the wall down on us. I must wait."

"Need help?"

Teal'c wasn't sure. He wasn't exactly stuck, he could breathe, but the gods help him if he ever had to do this again. "Pull me back. I can see a place where I may land safely when I jump." O'Neill complied, and held his friend's shoulders as he caught his breath. The Jaffa was obviously finding it harder to breathe, and his own lungs felt full and stilled. "We must hurry, or we will suffocate in here," Teal'c muttered.

"Teal'c, you've worn yourself down. Let me go down there, you can follow."

"I will manage." Teal'c rolled and shifted his feet toward the hole. He slithered backwards on his stomach as Jack held his biceps, then hands. "Now, O'Neill." Jack let him go, instantly shoving his head through the hole to follow Teal'c's track. The Jaffa landed with little effort.

Jack nodded and signaled for help. He backed through on his stomach, went as far as he was able and grabbed hold of the lip of the hole, then let go. For a moment he thought he'd swallowed his stomach, then there was the feeling of arms wrapped around him and a turn and tumble. A heavy weight rolled over him. Jack lay still and fought for breath.

"Are you injured?" Teal'c was beside Daniel, but looking at Jack with the utmost concern.

Jack waved his question away and crawled to Daniel. He tried to shift the beam covering his chest, but Teal'c was right, it was too heavy. Not only that, more debris needed to be cleared first. He found himself sitting behind his head as Teal'c was doing. Daniel's pulse was weak. His breath was almost nonexistent, but he still had color in his cheeks.

Jack leaned over him. "Daniel! Come on, wake up." He patted his cheeks hard, very close to slapping the man outright in his desperation. "Daniel! Son of a bitch, come on!" He shifted so that he was looking directly into his face as Teal'c started on the debris. "Come on, don't do this to me. Gotta wake up so we can nail those bastards that left you here, come on. Come on!" Then Jack did slap him, hard, and heard Daniel catch his breath. He grabbed the man's head. "That's it! Come on buddy, open your eyes. Breathe. Breathe!" Jack's face was inches from Daniel's, willing life into that limp body. Willing his eyes to open. And slowly, very slowly, they did.

Teal'c stopped what he was doing and joined Jack, his face burning with relief. He gently cupped his hand over Daniel's head, and spoke. "We are here, Daniel Jackson. You need no longer fear."

"What. . ." Daniel sounded confused. He blinked a few times, and his lids fell. Jack shook him, and they opened again. His brow furrowed, and they could actually see when the events coalesced in Daniel's mind. "Teal'c?" The Jaffa nodded as he smiled, and gave Daniel's head another gentle rub before returning to his load.

Jack looked up to the dark ceiling, allowing himself a moment of relief before leaning in. "How ya feeling?" he asked softly.

"Jack?" Daniel turned his head ever so slightly, and tried to raise it. "Really you?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I'm not dreaming?"

"Would you willingly dream up something like this?"

Those blue eyes faded behind closed lids, and a sigh of relief escaped his smile. "Don't 'sk," he slurred, "Knew you said you'd come, but didn't think . . . ow." He winced. Teal'c looked up, offering an apology with one glance and resumed work.

Jack patted Daniel's cheek. "Gonna get you outta here now. You keep awake, okay?"

"I'll try." He at least seemed more coherent. His head lifted, a little more steady this time, and he took in the scene. "OH . . . God . . . not good," he grunted against sudden pain.

"This? Pfft. Piece of Aunt Sadie's concrete pie." Jack joined Teal'c as they shoveled sand from Daniel's legs where the large beam crossed them. They worked upwards, shifting as much of the fallen sands as possible, removing the smaller debris that blanketed the man's body. "Any pain?"

There was a subtle nod. "Everywhere."

"Right." Jack placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. The touch made him feel better. It seemed to help Daniel's spirits as well; he lifted his head to check on Teal'c's progress and cautiously lowered it again. A hand reached out and clasped Jack's, squeezing tightly.

Jack didn't miss the message behind it. The archaeologist had been scared shitless.

He regarded the network of beams and debris that nearly buried his friend. "Just like 'Pick-up-Sticks'" he muttered, and gave an experimental tug, looking to see if it caused the trapped man pain. Another pull and a smaller beam fell to the side. A third pull and it was loose enough to yank free. They worked for some time as Daniel faded in and out, his conscious moments becoming more and more clear. He knew good and well that he was being rescued, and the safety of that thought lured him to relax and nap. An hour later, they were ready for the large beam covering his legs. Jack walked to one side and Teal'c to the other, and they lifted. It was like lifting a car. Teal'c managed to walk around Daniel's feet and drop his end in a puff of dust.

Jack swung the upper side around and knelt beside Daniel. "Okay, one left." He waited until Daniel's attention focused, and one blue eye was visible behind a half-cracked lid. "Now listen to me. I need you to try and take a good deep breath before we lift this one, okay? As much as you can. Then exhale slowly." Daniel looked puzzled, but nodded faintly. "Also, don't try to move. I mean it, don't budge." Not only because of the possible internal injuries, but because the quickest way to remove the beam was to lift it over Daniel's head. He'd seen enough splattered brains for one day.

Reaching down for his end of the beam, Jack wondered again at the pure shit-faced luck that seemed to follow Daniel wherever he went. While most of the weight was on the body beneath it, just enough was wedged to prevent the beam from crushing him. It would take a straight upward haul, and a quick prayer to move it safely. He nodded at Teal'c, who nodded in return, and together they lifted the beam. Teal'c hurried his end around and above Daniel while Jack steadied it. Once a few feet away it landed with a powerful yet muffled thump. And both were again at Daniel's side.

Daniel realized why he had to take that breath. The relief of the weight being lifted was short lived as fiery pain filled his lungs and throat. Rather than yell out, he exhaled loudly, his eyes tight shut, his fists clenched. The pain ebbed, but left its mark. He opened his eye to find he was completely uncovered, completely filthy, and under the intense scrutiny of his friends. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. No, actually, do mention it. I think we did damn good." His flippant tone didn't match the seriousness in his eyes. "Couple a more shakes, and we'll have you outta here."

"Suits me." Daniel managed a smile. It was a welcome sign, but then he'd been known to smile on his deathbed.

Jack eyed the hole. "And now we need reinforcements. I'm gonna go up and radio Hammond." He turned to Daniel. "No jogging."

"Wouldn't think of it."

Teal'c helped Jack back through the hole, and returned to his friend's side. He sat carefully, looking down at him with the same reverence that a father has for his son.

It unnerved Daniel. "Teal'c, I'm fine. Really. Banged up, I guess, but that's all."

"I am glad to hear it."

Daniel managed a small, uncomfortable smile. "How did you guys know to look for me?"

"You are past due for your check in with General Hammond. Did you not realize this?"

"How past due?"

"Nearly a day and a half."

Daniel raised his head. "What?" He looked around in a mild panic. "How long have I been down here?"

Teal'c shifted slightly, adjusting the beam of his flashlight. "That I cannot say. The Tekani arrived at the SGC with news of your disappearance. We set out at once."

"Disappearance. Huh. That's what they call this?" Daniel tried to lift his torso, and was gently pushed back down. "How many died?" he asked weakly.

"I believe you are the only survivor."

"Dammit." The young man turned away from Teal'c, and his eyes closed. Teal'c sat quietly, allowing Daniel a moment of private grief without interference. A small voice came from the turned head. "What I found, they didn't want. They didn't want it."

"And what did you find?" Teal'c asked gently.

"Proof. But it wasn't what they expected."

"I do not understand."

"It's more than I can explain right now."

Teal'c's eyes narrowed. "If this discovery is not to their liking, do you believe they would hide the information?"

"Bury the evidence? It's passed my mind," Daniel responded lightly. "Such as it is right now."

"You should rest. You should not talk."

"Been talking to my shadow, Teal'c. I need real conversation here."

"I understand." Teal'c looked up to see O'Neill's head poke through a now larger opening.

"You kids having fun?"

"We are engaging in conversation about the Tekani."

"Yeah, about that. Daniel, you do realize they were trying to kill you, right?

"I don't think that was the reason these walls came down." Daniel's speech was slowing, his voice low. His eyelids fluttered.

The area around Jack was crumbling. He winced and pulled back slightly. "Frasier's coming with one of those sling-things. Should be able to lift him out of here and take him back to the SGC."

"Provided the Tekani will allow that," Teal'c said.

Jack's stature grew with indignation, even though he was half hidden. "Excuse me?"

"If what we suspect is correct, and the Tekani did not want this information to be known, then why would they allow a rescue team to come through the gate?"

"They let us through the gate."

"I seriously doubt that they expected us to find Daniel Jackson alive."

Jack considered that. "What did Daniel tell you?"

"He says the information he discovered about the Tekani is not what they expected."

"So. . . . you think this cave in _was_ intentional?"

"I do."

"So they didn't just leave him here to suffocate, they set him up!"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Son of a bitch!" Jack's yell was soaked up by the granular walls.

Daniel shifted slightly, muttered something about trying to sleep, and settled. The three friends waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Janet put her hand out to stop Sam before she ran into the infirmary. "I was just coming to see you. You're not supposed to leave your room."

"Janet! Is he? . . ."

"Bruised ribs, two cracked. His right arm will be in a sling for a while. Contusions on his legs, concussion. All in all he's very lucky, as usual. He'll be laid up for a day or two, then very restricted duty for a few weeks, depending on his ability to heal."

"Thank god, I mean, that he's okay."

"I know. He asked about you. I told him you were feeling better."

"Can I see him?"

Large brown eyes pinned hers. "Are you serious?"

"Janet, please . . . "

"Sam, I can't let you in. Not after your last fever spike . . . "

"I'll just peek!"

". . .and Daniel needs his rest! Now Sam, usually you're not a difficult patient, so don't start."

"I know, but . . . "

"I swear to god, Sam, if you say one more word I'll send you home. Now take this medicine and get back to your room. You still have your laptop?"

Sam nodded and downed the pills handed to her.

"Then use it. In bed only. And I better catch you napping, now that Daniel's safe."

"With due respect, this sucks."

"With due respect, I don't care." But Janet gave her friend a rub on the arm, her expression showing sympathy to Sam's plight. She sighed and gestured to a couple of folding chairs that sat in the hall right outside the door, for those who wanted to be nearby in case of an emergency. "Sit." Sam did so, her large eyed framing her curiosity.

Janet chewed her bottom lip in thought, then slowly pulled her chair beside her friend, and rested a hand on her knee as she leaned in. "I know this has been hard for you," she said firmly, yet gently, "but you have to realize something. You can't solve everything."

"I beg your pardon?" Sam asked with a puzzled smile.

"I know you've been on that laptop at all hours, and it's affecting your own health. You would have healed more quickly if you had let yourself. Now when you first fell ill, what were you trying to do?"

"I was calibrating the neutron . . ."

"You were working."

"Well, yeah! SG7 needed a flux field . . ."

"You were working Sam, doing something that another person could have done. But you had to be the one to show that you weren't incapacitated, and what happened? You relapsed."

"They needed . . ."

"Someone else could have done that."

"It was an emergency!" Sam's eyes narrowed. "I have a responsibility, and they're my friends, Janet! Daniel is my friend! Do you like another doctor performing on one of us when we're severely injured?"

"That's not the same . . ."

"It's exactly the same! And don't act like you've had any sleep lately either."

Janet sighed and sat back. "All right, then." She wasn't happy, knowing she had been cornered. "But you see my point."

"I'll be more careful."

"I'll hold you to that." Janet stood and smoothed down her lab coat. "I'll have Daniel ring your room when he's able, how's that?"

"I'd like that." Sam offered a smile and stood, then reached out. "Janet? You're right, and I know you're right." She gave a half shrug in apology.

Janet nodded and watched as Sam reluctantly let herself back into her quarantine. She'd be out in another day, provided she allowed herself rest. She knew her friend had been working at a near frantic pace, ever since the suspicion that the Tekani purposefully caused the cave-in was voiced. She wanted a reason, she wanted something concrete to present as her contribution to the situation other than a report saying her fever was down and her bowels were back to normal.

She could be as tenacious as Daniel about work and those she cared about. They were all like that. Didn't make her job any easier. And so she wasn't surprised to walk back into the infirmary to see Daniel frowning over a small chessboard that had been place on the small silver tray. And where there was chess, there was Jack . . . "Colonel? What is this?"

Jack's head snapped up, surprised, as did Daniel's. "Chess?"

They would be the death of her, this team. "This man is suffering from a concussion and dizziness and here you sit forcing him to concentrate when he should be resting!" She was a broken record, nothing more.

"Daniel heals faster when his mind is occupied," Jack said pointedly, and turned back to the chess set.

Oh HELL no. He did not just . . . "Up, Colonel. Now." Janet pulled Jack by the collar and forced him to stand. "And take this board with you."

"Come on, this is the only time I can beat him!" Jack was whining, but it was all in fun.

"I'm tired of arguing with you people! Now get OUT!" Janet pointed to her door, her diminutive stance threatening. Jack merely gave a nod and glanced at his friend on the bed, gestured toward him with the chess set, and walked out without another word.

Daniel was trying his hardest not to smile. The look Janet gave him helped a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel was released two days later, and allowed to return to his home. A quick search showed his pantry bare, which meant a grocery store trip. He loathed any sort of shopping, barring antiques, but at least he was alive to loathe it.

Daniel had his small green grocer's basket filled with vegetables, frozen burritos, and soups, a nice mix of eating healthy and indulgence. He wanted ice cream, but doubted it would survive the bus trip home from the store. Damn the sling. He turned and walked into Jack. "What the – what are you doing here?"

"Following you. Why didn't you ask for a ride?"

"I couldn't find you, I thought you'd already left."

"I was caught in a meeting," Jack sulked, and took the basket, proceeding to shuffle though the contents. He raised his eyebrows at the can of spaghetti-o's.

Daniel regarded him evenly.

"Tell you what. Come over, I'll throw a steak on the grill. I'll even cut it into little pieces for you."

Daniel eyed the basket. "That sounds good, actually, but . . ."

"Course it does." Jack set the basket aside and took Daniel by his good arm, dragging him though the aisles. "And while we eat, you can fill me in on events."

"Events?" Daniel was trying to avoid the glare of the cashier who had seen them leave the full basket behind.

"You know, the shrimp people, the cave in, what you found that pissed these fish off. "

"Jack, they're more like arthropods in nature, so. . ."

"I mean I want to know what happened, and don't give me any of your damned dismissive scientific babble." This drew Daniel up short as they stopped before Jack's truck.

"Babble?"

"You know what I mean, Daniel." Jack rested his elbows on the roof. His keys dangled lightly from his hand. "You have no idea how pissed everyone was when we heard what had happened."

"Jack, it's all in the report."

"And I want to hear it from you." _I want to know you weren't as scared as you looked down there._

Daniel shot him a disgruntled look over the roof as he opened his door. "I still need groceries." They slid in, cranked up, and pulled out.


	8. Chapter 8

The smell of the grill later that day had Daniel's mouth watering like the source of the Nile, and the sizzle as Jack threw the streaks on prompted him to lean back in his chair blissfully while watching the wind in the trees. It had been too long. Too long since he was at Jack's, listening to the radio, sitting in the sun, hearing the steaks sizzle. "Sam and Teal'c coming?"

"Actually, no. This was kind of spur of the moment. Besides, when's the last time we got to just talk?" He tried a smile.

Daniel's brows raised a fraction of an inch. "Uh, how about never?"

"Now, that's not true! We used to talk."

"Sure. You used to talk. To the tv. During a game."

"You sound so married. What about those nights out at O'Malleys?"

"Team nights. And you and Sam would go off to play pool."

"I – we . . . okay, fine, so we start over." Jack sat casually in the chair beside Daniel. "And you joined in those pool games, don't pretend like you didn't."

"Jack, I appreciate all this, but you know, it would come across as more convincing if you didn't try so hard every time I get hurt."

Jack stared. "You're saying I don't care unless you get hurt?"

Daniel looked at him evenly. "I'm saying you try too hard."

Jack thought about that. "Maybe." He eyed the grill. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a conversation about his lack of tact when friendship was on the line. "So, what's up with the shrimp?"

"Jack, the report. . ."

"Daniel, you. Your lips, not a piece of paper."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about this now, okay?"

"Humor me." His ire rose as Daniel looked away, and he scraped his chair around to face his friend. "Dammit, we could have lost you down there. And no, it isn't the first time you've been in a life threatening situation, but other than our lovely run-ins with the Goa'uld, this is the only time I can remember where someone wanted you dead. Now granted this isn't a local threat so I don't have to watch your back, but I still want to know what happened."

"As my commanding officer?"

Jack slapped Daniel with a glare. "Your commanding officer would have been satisfied with just reading the report."

"Guess you'll get pissed if I say I have to go back."

Jack sputtered. "Now see? Explain that!"

Daniel leaned his head back. "I can't."

"God, Daniel . . . "

"No – hear me out." Daniel sat up straight. "Something's going on down there. I believe I was genuinely hired in good faith, and I think something has happened since. And it has to do with the discovery of that temple."

"It usually does. I'm really beginning to hate temples." Jack popped his forehead with his palm. "Potatoes. Dammit, look, turn those steaks, will ya? Be right back."

Daniel stood and did as instructed, wincing in the heat that flared from the grill. The sizzling resumed, the aroma weighed the air with flavor. Daniel shut the lid and backed away as Jack emerged with two fat potatoes wrapped in foil. He opened the lid and laid them on the rack, then closed it and grabbed a beer from his cooler. He tossed one to Daniel, who caught it in a panic, one-handed. Shattered glass on the deck wouldn't be a good thing.

"You were saying?" Jack resumed his seat, raising the bottle to his lips.

Daniel sat on the edge of truth, facing Jack. "Okay." He gathered his thoughts, and nodded. "Okay. The fact is, I've had more time to think about this since I filed that initial report."

"Of course."

"Jack, just let me. . ."

"Fine." Jack waved for him to continue.

"What I found down there, before the place fell in on me, wasn't a temple. I believe it was a lab."

"Really?" Jack lowered his drink.

"Yeah, look, I really can't remember a lot yet, and I'm not sure exactly what it is you're asking me." Daniel fixed Jack with an open gaze. "Everything is in the report," he reiterated.

Jack allowed a heavy sigh to escape. He didn't like that Daniel kept watching him, studying him. It was like he was waiting for Jack to ask the right question. "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That peering into my soul bit."

"What?" Daniel laughed.

"Look, forget it." Jack rose to check on the steaks, feeling Daniel's eyes on his back.

"Jack, if I didn't know better, I'd say you have some guilt going on."

Jack allowed a glance over his shoulder. "What are you talking about."

The fact that his response wasn't a question meant he knew exactly what Daniel was talking about.

Daniel rose and stood beside his friend. He waited until the proximity and lack of discussion prompted Jack to look at him. "You couldn't have known. And even if you had, I mean, I'm here, right?"

"Yeah." Jack stared out toward his neighbor's yard, glad for the thick bushes that separated the properties. "Teal'c said you'd been talking to your shadow."

"Huh?"

"He says you told him that."

Daniel shook his head with a bemused smile. "I really don't remember."

"It means you were down there, alone." He stabbed at the steak. "Trapped." Stab. "Conscious. Just. . . laying there." Two more stabs and he pulled the steaks from the flame and set them on two plates. A quick poke at the potatoes showed they needed a good bit longer. He continued to poke, figuring if he punctured it enough it would behave and do what it was supposed to do.

Daniel tried to catch Jack's eye. "You came as quickly as you could. You and Teal'c, you both got me out of there. Now, I can't remember anything about that particular incident other than I hurt, and you were there, and that's enough."

"And Teal'c."

Daniel waved his hand. "No, no, just you at first. You were talking to me, remember? Said you needed help to move the beams. Guess that's when you went to get Teal'c."

Jack slowly turned. Daniel seemed to know what he was saying, his face held conviction. He turned to walk back to his chair, his lips pulling at the beer bottle. He winced with customary disdain at the taste. "Daniel, Teal'c was the first one down there. It was a while before I was even in that room with you conscious."

"No, I don't think so." His face lightened in memory. "You kept wanting me to dig." He raised a hand, showing the raw skin. "It was a while before you gave me a stick though, why did you do that anyway, tell me to dig? That hole I made wasn't anywhere near. . ."

"Daniel, I never told you to dig anything." Jack's soft, bewildered gaze settled on his friend's suddenly troubled face.

The young man hesitated, confusion marring his features. "You did, you . . . " Jack met his eyes, "didn't you?"

Jack looked away. "You were unconscious. Blood loss. Head trauma." There was a deep hesitation as he regarded his steak. "Probably thought you were going to die, god, there's no telling what went on in that mind of yours," he resumed quietly.

And now Daniel understood the prodding, why Jack refused to just let the report be enough. He wanted to know what it was like, what he went through while he was trapped. But apparently what he went through and what really happened were two totally different things. "I – I uh . . . "

"Forget it. I'm starving, these potatoes'll be a little longer, but we can start on the steaks."

"Jack, you were there with me. Whether in body or. . . . or spirit . . . you _were _there."

"And that's good enough for you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

A smile touched Jack's eyes. He gestured to Daniel's dish, and they ate.


	9. Chapter 9

Teal'c had no idea why he was in Daniel Jackson's office. The man wasn't there. By all accounts he should turn and leave, but something pulled him to sit in Daniel's chair instead, and wait. Without question the young man would be surprised to see him there, and they could retire to his apartment to take part in a session of Kel'Noreem. And possibly. . . talk.

Teal'c was troubled. Unnaturally so. He could not put his finger on it, but he knew it had something to do with his friend. His confession to Jack had also been a confession to himself. And he felt the need to confess to Daniel as well, in the hopes that this young, but highly perceptive friend could ease his pain. It was odd, how much the two of them had been through, often in opposition, yet fighting for the same goal. It was that goal that kept them bound to each other. At first the goal had been to free those enslaved by the Goa'uld, including Daniel Jackson's wife. The goal broadened, as they included the numerous races they had come in contact with along with the new technology that had been found, to ridding the universe of the Goa'uld threat for good. Then there was the chance to free the Jaffa, something that was ever closer to becoming a reality. They fought together for that goal, each putting aside their own differences and pain. Upon Daniel's return, the goal had shifted slightly.

As Daniel's memories slowly returned, his perspective changed. If there was any residual resentment, Teal'c did not feel it. He himself harbored no more guilt over their rocky past. And yet, Teal'c could not help but to feel that a core part of his being had been shaken loose and trampled on. It was Daniel's descension that triggered it.

He should have been relieved that his friend was back. But he wasn't. And it was the final nail in the coffin of belief for this devout Jaffa.

There were no gods. There was no heaven. Even Kehb turned out to be so much less. And Daniel . . .

Apparently, after death, there was no where to go. And he was tired of Daniel, his brother, pointing that out to him.

Angrily, he shoved at the papers before him, not caring if they mixed as they fell to the floor, not caring if Daniel had to spend hours reorganizing his work. Let him. Let him think on something else for a change, and not interfere with Teal'c's belief structure any longer.

Was it possible for a vessel to be so filled, yet so empty?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Jackson, are you quite sane?" General Hammond looked overtly concerned. He briefly considered sending the young man back to the infirmary, seeing as how it was his first full day back on duty, so maybe he wasn't as healed as thought. This was odd behavior, even for his rather unpredictable archaeologist.

Daniel Jackson was standing on his head.

Well, not exactly. He was laying on his stomach over the briefing room table, his head nearly touching the floor, his sling propped to the side and his good hand gripping the edge tightly. The toes of his boots were caught against the far edge of the table, hopefully preventing him from sliding onto his skull. Hammond's eyes were wide, his mouth agape, and his brows drew into tight puzzlement as he cocked his head down and to the side, trying to see Daniel's upside-down face.

The face turned toward him, red and smiling. "General! Sorry, I-I'm just trying to stretch my back. Been acting up since the uh. . .you know." He grunted loudly and eased himself up, rolling to his back and pulling his legs up. He spun and faced Hammond, swaying slightly against the oncoming head rush.

"Wouldn't it be easier to get some medication from Dr. Frasier?" Hammond asked, still uncertain as to the sanity of the scientist.

"Not really. I mean it's not helping. My muscles get tight, and I can't relax them."

The humor of the situation was sneaking in around the edges. "But surely there's another way to combat this, rather than making use of my table," Hammond said wryly.

Daniel winced slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Jack said he has a remedy, which scares me, so I think I prefer the table. Something about walking on my back."

"I see." Hammond said, amused, and he knew Daniel could see him picturing the scenario in his mind, and several 'letting him walk all over you' jokes following. "You wanted to see me, I believe, and I have a bit of news for you as well."

"Yes! Yes. I've been analyzing the data I have, and I think I know what it is the Tekani are so afraid of." Daniel sat gingerly and pulled a folder to him. He opened it, and handed the General some documents. "I had my information in my notebook, which luckily stayed with me through the collapse. I never thanked you for that vest, by the way, it proved more useful than the regulation vests. Much lighter."

"You're quite welcome. I'm glad it was serviceable." Hammond looked over the sheets and held out a page. "What is this?"

Daniel tried to thread his fingers in his customary manner. The pain stopped him, and he sat back. "That," he said, "would be the schematics to a machine. It was on a wall I was studying, and also on some old tablets I found, which served as their books. As you can see, it is very detailed." He raised his chin toward it. "Look at the construction of the room. What does it make you think of?"

Hammond frowned at the papers. He sifted through them, passing over some, studying others with close attention. "Well, if all of these machines were found in one place, I'd say it looks like a laboratory."

Daniel snapped his fingers at Hammond. "Exactly."

"But what does this mean?"

Daniel sighed in dismay. "Going over the writings, I can only assume this. The Tekani did originate in Belinrathe, but not as they think." He hesitated. "They were artificially created. Engineered. And as such, they have no official rights to the planet."

Hammond was dumbstruck for the second time in ten minutes.

"Now, I haven't told the Dumante Council about this. I'm not certain I should. I wanted your opinion on the matter."

"What would it mean if word of this leaked out?"

"I can only think of one thing. I believe, as I discovered the lab buried in the sand, they realized what would be uncovered and wanted to hide it at all costs. Apparently they knew the risk; they knew there was a chance that they were genetically engineered but desperately hoped it wasn't true. That lab hasn't been used for generations. They are now their own living, thriving society, a free society."

Hammond looked down his nose over nonexistent frames, forgetting he had no glasses on, and hadn't worn any in ages. It was an old habit. "Free?"

Daniel nodded. "They were engineered as slaves, to work the planet where they were created. Why, I'm not certain. One can only assume they depleted the resources, and that was why the planet was abandoned." He gathered his thoughts, which demonstrated to Hammond that a rather confusing explanation was at hand, and that he would have to listen with both ears on.

"The Tekani were not alone on Telanos," Daniel said. "The Rianah, who created them, are of the Tekani also, I guess you should say they are the 'original' Tekani. The Tekani that came to us for help were created in a similar image to the Rianah, but much more able to endure the harsh conditions of the climate on Telanos. Now, interestingly enough, these two factions have had little contact with each other since, only enough to know that the other exists. Then interest in the Belinrathe ruins rekindled, and each tried to claim the planet Telanos as their own. Apparently, whatever the planet has held for them in the past, it holds again, and both the Tekani and the Rianah want it. The Tekani were trying to get there first by demonstrating that they had rights to the world by true birth. And if you think about it, engineered or not, they were in fact born on that world."

"I'm sure the Rianah won't see it that way."

"That's definitely a problem."

"So the Tekani wanted to hide the evidence that they had been genetically engineered generations back?"

Daniel nodded. "I think that's why they wanted to see if the temple existed, to see if it was true, and why it was destroyed, because it was, and it stands as the only remaining evidence." His blue eyes were sincere. "I honestly don't think they meant me harm. I think I was there at the wrong time. I was beginning to suspect what was going on. . . and I snuck back against their wishes with a small crew of workers." Daniel winced, and lowered his head.

"All of those workers died."

Daniel nodded, and lifted his eyes to Hammond's. "Yes," he said boldly, but his voice shook.

"Given the chance to do things differently, would you have made the same call?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes. Because I believe destroying the evidence was a good thing. If the Rianah were to find out that the Tekani was created in their likeness by their ancestors, they might regard them as an inferior race, and enslave them once again. At the time, I wasn't sure if the Tekani knew this, and I was prepared to tell them. So yes, I would do it again." He clenched his fist and lightly pounded it on the table. "I wish the others didn't have to die. But for all I know, they were the ones that planted the charges, or whatever, that brought the beams down on us and buried the site. They may have been ordered to stay behind to insure the temple was destroyed. I may have just been caught up in something that was going to happen anyway."

"It was suicide."

"It was in the name of the Tekani."

Hammond studied the man seated across from him. "Do you really accept that?"

Daniel shifted. "I think I don't want to feel responsible for their death, so it sounds good."

"You're not responsible, son," Hammond said with a gentle sigh, and reorganized the sheets of paper. "You acted in the best possible manner, with the best possible motive, and that is why you are with us now." He leaned back. "Now speaking for myself, I think you did the right thing. Which leads me to my news," he leaned forward and opened a folder, pulling out another sheet, "I've received a message that the Tekani are severing all ties and communications with us. We are not to return, and we are to lock out the gate address. I've also heard that they are dismantling their own stargate."

Daniel nodded faintly. "They never used it anyway," he said thoughtfully, "their own system was enough for them." His smile was soft. "So their secret is safe."

"For now. And if it doesn't remain so, we won't know about it." Hammond leaned his elbows on the table, giving Daniel a bold look. "Are you satisfied with that?"

"Truthfully?" He frowned. "No. This feels unfinished. I want to go back and help them sort this out. So instead," he waved his hand in the air, "we're just going to file this away."

"By their own request, not ours. Actually I should say, by their demand."

Daniel sighed and accepted the papers passed back to him. "And we have to respect their wishes. Seems like a waste, though. All that time and effort." And lives.

"It may well have saved a world. I say it was time well spent. Just do me a favor," Hammond leaned forward again, "You're familiar with the rule that you should never go swimming or spelunking alone?"

"Yes?"

"Never visit underground temples without first consulting an adult. Preferably a certain general who literally has no more hair to lose."

Daniel laughed and grinned, despite himself. "Yes, sir."

Hammond stood after watching Daniel take his leave. He walked over to his cabinet and pulled out the bottom drawer. A red folder lay inside, and he retrieved it and leafed though the documents. Then he snapped it shut and crossed the room to stare down at the stargate.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, that's it, huh?" Jack looked rather disappointed.

"That's it." Daniel watched the street signs pass. He'd never really paid attention to the sheer quantity of useless advertisements and propaganda that crowded the already-packed streets. Must be one of the effects of going off-world, he thought.

"All's well that ends. Well . . . " he smirked at his lame joke, "here we are." He pulled to the curb and looked up at the apartment complex. "You kids have fun."

"I don't know that I'd consider Kel'Noreem fun. But it's relaxing." Daniel had his hand on the door handle, ready to open the door, and was going to open the door. Had full intention of opening the door.

Jack was apparently ready for him to. "Problem?"

Daniel's head tilted in thought. "Jack. . . why you?" Inquiring blue eyes met Jack's. "Why was it that when I was trapped and, honestly, thought I was going to die. . .again. . . why did I think of you? Why did you come to me and not Teal'c, or Sam, or even Sha're?"

"Or Oma?"

"If Oma had shown, then I would know I was in serious trouble." His smile flashed.

Jack actually thought about it. And shook his head. "Honestly? I have no earthly idea. Or otherwordly, for that matter. But. . . I meant what I said." Jack picked at the steering wheel. "I'm glad it was me." He looked up briefly as he offered a sincere, if self-conscious, smile.

Daniel lowered his head as an unexplainable emotion took hold. He let it flow over him without too much thought. "Yeah, me too." He looked up and clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Teal'c's driving me home. Should be able to drive in another week, I hate you guys having to tote me around. But I appreciate it."

"Well, you know. It's that whole friend thing." Jack put the truck in gear, keeping his foot on the brake. "Now get outta here before we have an angry Murray on our ass."

"Thought Teal'c gave up that name?"

"Out!"

"Yeah, okay." Daniel slid out of the truck, and gave Jack a smile as he closed the door. He watched as his friend drove off, with a wave in the rearview mirror and a honk of the horn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teal'c was busily setting candles around the room as Daniel slowly opened the door. "Helloo?"

"Welcome, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c beamed and grasped his friend's arm in greeting. "You rode here with O'Neill."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get spoiled, you guys taking me everywhere. Who needs a car?" Daniel watched as the large man carefully and meticulously placed candles around the room.

"Did you talk to General Hammond about the Tekani?"

"Yeah, I did." Daniel shifted, casually putting his good hand in the back pocket of his jeans. "He seems to think I did the right thing."

"It was a difficult situation. I concur with his decision, and yours. And I am relieved to be rid of that planet."

"Really." Daniel frowned, studying Teal'c through his lenses.

"I prefer to keep you in one piece, Daniel Jackson. The Tekani did not. Therefore I have no use for them."

It was such an absurdly dedicated statement. "I, uh. . . thank you." Daniel nodded, his lips pressed together as he continued to watch. "Can I help?"

"You may prepare our refreshment in the kitchen area, if your arm will allow it."

"Oh, I think I can manage that." There was something about Teal'c's demeanor that was offsetting him. He seemed well enough, but. . . heavy. Like something was weighing him down. His request for companionship during this session was as much of a plea as the Jaffa allowed himself to express. Daniel wasn't worried, but he was damned curious.

Twenty minutes later, the snacks were prepared, for both men always came out of an extended session drained and needing to eat. The candles were lit, and both were sitting still, eyes closed in assiduous concentration.

Teal'c seemed calm. But Daniel's face was tense.

He could feel the beams trapping him. He could feel each struggle for breath, and he absorbed his panic. He allowed himself to relive his fear and accept it, as Teal'c had taught him, so he could let go. No more worries. Take things as they come. One day he would die, and it would be real, and final, and that was okay. But as long as possible, he was going to continue to do his job.

Teal'c felt his own pain. His own grief. His own realization that he had nearly lost his friend, again, and that there was no comfort from the finality of death. There was no god to pledge his allegiance to, no serenity in belief, no real master to command him. Therefore, he would command himself. If Daniel's ascension taught him one thing, it was that while his own world of possibilities had been demolished, he was free to pursue new ones, new avenues of thought. There was much more out there than even he, in all his years, never experienced. There was cause for hope. And that hope came in the form of his friend, who had shattered his old world, and admittedly replaced it with one much more fascinating. He had been released, as had his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack pulled up to his house and turned off the ignition, and just sat. He allowed his thoughts to drift. He could just see the back deck from his driveway, and remembered Daniel's comment that night, and the once he'd made earlier that evening. He hadn't allowed himself to express his deepest thought, not to Daniel, not to himself. But deep inside, he was touched. More than touched. He was warmed by Daniel's apparent need for him. Over the years they had seen more trouble and cause for pain that anyone should be allowed to see. And yet, they still talked. Trusted. Confided. And it was evident that when times were desperate, he was Daniel's salvation. Jack O'Neill. He was the one Daniel turned to when Oma whisked him away. And he was the one he turned to now, even after his tenure as an enlightened being, which made Jack wonder just how enlightened he really was. He grabbed his Mexican take-out and headed inside. Too much thinking. Bask in the glow.

Sam was still confined to the base. She was reading the report for a third time, annoyed as hell that she didn't get to help, but relieved that all had worked out in the end. And inside, in that little place she hated to acknowledge, she knew they had done it without her help. Without her science, her theories, her designs to save the situation. And while it was annoying, to say the least, in a sense it was an uplifting thought. She had never allowed herself to think they could get along without her, her very nature was to fix things, whether it was work-related or messing with a relationship. She felt responsible. The sobering realization that she wasn't, came almost as a relief.

Hammond stared at his drink. He was feeling the burden of command all too easily these days. He missed fishing. He missed his artwork, being able to take the time to draw, and not worry so much, all the time, about what was going to happen. The red folder lay open on his desk. His eyes drifted over the paper before him, and he nodded. It was time. Time for a change, one that would lead to his retirement.

And freedom.


End file.
